fantasy_televisionfandomcom-20200214-history
KPRT
'''KPRT, virtual channel 11, is a Fox-affiliated television station licensed to Portland, Oregon, United States. It serves as the flagship station of the Dorado Media Group, which also owns MyNetwokTV affiliate KUXP-TV (channel 30). The two stations share studios on Southwest Bond Avenue in the South Waterfront section of Portland, and its transmitter is located in the Sylvan-Highlands section of Portland. History As an independent station ''' The station first signed on the air on March 30, 1983, as a general entertainment independent station; the station's format consisted of cartoons, sitcoms, classic movies, drama series and religious programs. It became the first television station in the market to broadcast Portland Trail Blazers basketball games, with sports director Jimmy Jones serving as the team's first play-by-play television announcer; KPRT maintained the broadcast rights to Blazers games until the end of the 1985–86 season. '''As a Fox affiliate In October 1988, channel 11 became one of the original charter affiliates of the newly launched Fox network (although still programmed as independent as Fox wouldn't start a full weeks' worth of programming until 1993). However, it was one of several Fox affiliates nationwide that were disappointed with the network's weak programming offerings. The Fox affiliation coincided with a realignment of the National Football League that brought the market's most popular NFL team, the Seattle Seahawks, into the NFC West division. As a result, KPRT became an unofficial secondary station for the Seahawks, airing most of that team's games through the Fox network's rights to air games from the NFL's National Football Conference. On October 27, 2015, KPRT was sold to the Dorado Media Group, which also made it a sister station to the MyNetworkTV affiliate KUXP-TV. Digital Television Digital channels The station's digital channel is multiplexed: Analog-to-digital conversion KPRT shut down its analog signal, over UHF channel 11, on June 12, 2009, the official date in which full-power television stations in the United States transitioned from analog to digital broadcasts under federal mandate. Programming Syndicated programming on the station includes Seinfeld, How I Met Your Mother, Modern Family, Jerry Springer, and Maury among others. The station serves as the over-the-air television home for the Seattle Seahawks in the Portland market. News operation KPRT presently broadcasts 54½ hours of locally produced newscasts each week (with 9 hours on weekdays, 5 hours on Saturdays and 4½ hours on Sundays); in regards to the number of hours devoted to news programming, it is the highest local newscast output of any television station in the state of Oregon. The station produced a half-hour sports wrap-up show called Sports Look Sunday ''that aired on Sundays at 11 p.m. (the program ended on September 10, 2017 and was replaced by the Sunday edition of the 11 p.m. newscast on September 17). KPRT is also one of the few Fox affiliates that produces newscasts for another television station in the same market, as it produces ten hours of local newscasts each week for sister station KUXP (consisting of two hour-long primetime newscasts at 8 and 9 p.m.). The station launched its morning news program, ''Good Day PDX, in 1996 as a three-hour weekday broadcast. The program has since been extended, and currently runs from 4:30 to 9 a.m.; KPRT was one of a growing number stations in the country with a morning newscast beginning before 5 a.m. until April 19, 2010, when the 4:30-5 a.m. portion of ''Good Day PDX ''was cut, the 4:30 half-hour of the program was restored in 2012. KPRT is also one of the few local stations and one of a handful of Fox stations to offer a three-hour newscast on Saturday and Sunday mornings. Category:Channel 11 Category:Fox Affiliates Category:Portland, OR Category:Oregon Category:Dorado Media Group Category:Television channels and stations established in 1983 Category:Former independent stations